


you taste of stardust

by KawaiiKitsune13



Series: all of my Alien Bughead au's [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alien and human pairing, Alien!Jug, Betty finds a stranger then discovers he's an alien but they get along so sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Riverdale Kink Week 2020, Strangers to Lovers, Tentacle Porn, a believable premise, kink week mini event prompt, monster fucker Betty, not rapey, truly no real plot is offered, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsune13/pseuds/KawaiiKitsune13
Summary: Just a smutty Bughead ficlet where Jug is an alien.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: all of my Alien Bughead au's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946707
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	you taste of stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cattycooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattycooper/gifts).



> I have no shame in the fact I dove for Cat's prompt before anyone could take it. To be fair, the pairing was set to any so I only claimed the Bughead option. I need to say this so I feel less like a hissing monster waiting in a shadowed alcove.  
> This my dears is tentacle porn as best as I could manage and that may not end up being for you. There is absolutely no problem with you trying something and decided nope (in fact, I'm flattered you chose my fic to explore) but please just go your merry way without being a jerk in the comments.   
> I clarified this is the tags but more reassurance never hurt anyone... this is not dub-con at all. I feel like I have to note that I've read a lot of TP in my day thanks to the Megamind fandom; they have some great fics. When I was googling how to write tentacle porn, I stumbled upon some stuff I did not like so had my introduction been different, I probably would not have given this smut form a chance. My endless gratitude mwah! Okay, enough backstory- hope y'all enjoy!

“Can you turn off your camouflage?”

He spears her with a look. “You are leaning into being intimate with an alien a lot more than I expected.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Jughead sighs. “Alright, but take down your hair.”

Betty smiles victoriously and pulls the elastic out, removing a few bobby-pins, too. As she primps her hair, he takes off his black ring which provides the energy pulses necessary for Jughead to retain the humanoid olive complexion. He turns a shade of magenta instantly and his hair deepens to ink-spill black, reflecting the colors of the room almost like gasoline on asphalt. The truest form of magenta she’ll probably ever see- a mesh of red and violet with the absence of green. A painter would have a stroke trying to recreate the image before her. 

Betty admits that she’s relieved that his eyes stay the same, except for his pupils’ gaining a new iridescent tint, further highlighting his gunmetal-blue iris and that his freckle patterns she found endearing remained. 

“On a serious note,” she starts. “Will you get in trouble for this?” She kissed his now warm purple cheekbone. 

“I wasn’t told _not_ to participate in sexual acts with humans. And I am not bonded or promised to anyone back home. That is a significant factor of why I was chosen for the program. There _is_ a chance they would not approve and believed it unnecessary for the guidelines we were given. However if that is the case....”

He nips at her collarbone. Jughead pulls away and looks her in the eye before smirking. “I’ll claim our interaction was a form of research. The Administration can’t argue with science.”

He leans down and wraps his arm underneath her thigh so he can fold her labia back with two fingers for clearer access. 

Betty writhes as he dips his tongue in. Already she could tell his was stronger than most human tongues and she yelps when he moves so quickly, it felt as if he was vibrating. He peeks out from between her legs. “Not good?”

“Gimme a minute to process,” she breathes heavily. “Uh, very good. Intense though.”

He nods, the endearing furrow taking shape on his forehead and downward position of the corners of his mouth making it clear this was his thinking face. “So more...sporadic?”

“Hmmm yes. And on the clit more than internal.”

“Fascinating. I’ve briefly looked at the anatomy manuals but this is your heightened pleasure spot, correct?” He presses a little above her hood as he asks. 

“A little lower and you’re golden.” Betty goes to guide his hand but he adjusts flawlessly and grants her a feral smile when she squirms. 

“I understand now.”

He dives back between her legs and feasts away until Betty orgasms twice. 

Then, he lightly cups her swollen folds and lays his head on her left thigh. 

“I am glad you are like us,” he chuckles. “In that, you can reach multiple releases.”

“Oh, I don’t know why that didn’t occur to me. Assuming is silly. Are there any other major differences that you’ve noticed?”

He nods and sighs. “Orgasms can be generated by minor simulation and willing them. And your conspiracy theories are truly very wrong in general, but with my specific lineage, I believe the closest term would be tentacles.”

Betty blinks. His stare doesn’t move. “Is that unsatisfactory to you?”

“No actually. I’m a bit surprised by that, but I’m very attracted to you and this information doesn’t seem to have changed that. I’m more trying to figure out the mechanics.” 

“I haven’t seen any data saying it would be too much for your body to handle.” 

“True, but the girth is going to affect how many I can take. Can I fuck you with my fingers or is that space closed?”

He nods. “That is entirely possible.”

Betty grins. “Maybe another time then. Ready to show me the goods?”

He huffs. “I’m very glad you are unalarmed by their existence, but some tact to conceal your curiosity would be nice.”

“Aliens prickly about manners. Noted.”

He presses his heel in and she gasps. Betty has gotten used to the warmth of his hand cupping her pussy and her aching sex flared to life at the pressure. 

“Proving my point.” She gasped. The slight unnatural smoothness of his hands and yet toughness of his skin caught her attention again. They were almost works of art. 

He straddles her and moves her hand to his chest. She bites her lip and trails it down until she reaches a seam. 

“Will it hurt if anything is inserted?”

“It’s not painful, but it won’t feel the same as a vagina if you are assuming again,” he says cheekily.

“Noted.” Betty hooks her ring finger around the edge and is enclosed. It’s warm, wet but he was right, there is a constant fluttering of several tentacles at once. They brush over her in a frenzied dance, tangling around the intrusion. Once she gets used to it, Betty starts to thrust, and Jug whimpers. 

“Good?” He nods before his head lulls. She adds her middle finger to the mix, gently interacting with the writhing mass underneath. They swirl around her and Betty curls her finger to catch them occasionally. 

She pulls out and kisses his eyelids. When he straightens, Betty licks her fingers and hums at the blue-tinted slick, flecked with the occasional glimmer that catches the light. She silently asks him if she can safely sample. When he raises his eyebrows in comprehension while nodding yes, she places them in her mouth and sucks briefly, popping them out. She positions her tongue in the middle of the two fingers and licks the inside of the V, actually enjoying the smooth almost honey-like taste, sweet but with a metallic edge. Jughead thumbs her nipples as cleans her fingers completely. 

“I’ve got to admit. You taste a lot better.” 

He smiles, “I shall inform the higher council immediately.”

“It’s true! I don’t know if it's less salty or just sweeter.”

“Well, I am glad it pleases you.”

“In that case, what would _really_ satisfy me is you letting them out.”

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before nodding and drawing his hands away from where they caressed her breasts. “If you say so…”

Betty was staring into his eyes as he spoke, so she missed the quick transition from internal to external. She looked down and there they were. A deeper purple than the rest of him. 

They unfurled like a flower opening, then resembled a cresting wave, an abstract painting. They really were always in motion. 

He moved to be on top, his thighs taking most of his weight. She watched to try to find more patterns and thought of what they would feel surrounding her cunt. 

Betty grasped one at the edge and stroked, the others moving in her direction. They were stronger than she anticipated. 

Glancing up, she sees Jughead watching her motions with great intensity. “Trial run?” 

She nods and he lowers his body so that his lower half is pressed against her stomach. It feels odd but not altogether wrong. Betty laughs when the tentacles encounter a particularly ticklish spot and how they retreat at the vibration that causes before settling again. 

After Betty had adjusted to the sensation, she grins and flips them over. Jughead looks up at her lust-tinged awe. 

“I want to try it like this.”

“We are in agreement.”

She strokes his tentacles softly and he groans, the tentacles squirm more rapidly as if fighting for attention. 

She tugs one and he sits up slightly, pupils expanding. 

She twirls the ends and thrusts around the individual tentacles until Jughead sounds like he was purring. 

Betty digs into the middle and applies pressure with her palm, effectively pleasuring most of the bases at once. He snarls and thrashes, fucking her hand before slumping back. His tentacles still out, but almost dropping limply. 

“Next time, I think we’ll try to see how long you can stay still.”

“Exquisite. Come here and let me fuck you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I’m going to ram as much of me as you can take and give all of your luscious cunt attention like no other.”

“That is a hefty promise, but I believe you're up to the challenge.”

It felt a little like someone had been quite generous with lubrication, but he slips right in, her earlier bout of orgasms having helped.

There was a flexibility to his thrusts, like a silicone dildo except curling was possible. It was warm and strong. And all the other parts were lavishing attention to her clit and her folds, rubbing along her thighs. She was riding him in earnest soon, hands clenching in his hair. Jughead tilted her head forward and asked her if she was ready for more. 

“Yes, Juggie. Please.”

He slows down, carefully nudges with two tentacles before twisting them in a spiral, and entering her in one smooth thrust. It was still a comfortable fit but that approach helped. Her back arches. 

She leaves one hand gripping his hair, but reaches down with the other and grabs two tentacles, rubbing and jerking them frantically. He shudders and leans forward to capture her mouth. 

They kiss deeply and Betty opens her mouth for him. Jughead swoops in, their tongues dancing around the other in a battle of wills before his reaches the stage of nearly vibrating. Betty felt like she had been put into a light socket, charged and shocked beyond belief. She surges forward, desperate for more of him and moans. 

They gasp apart and she silently screams when the two tentacles inside her unravel and go in opposite directions. Jughead’s mouth latched on to her jaw, then her neck, leaving stinging nips and sweet kisses, mumbling how good she left and how glorious her sounds are.

“Jug, one more please.” He looked at her sharply. 

“Are you sure, Elizabeth?” His voice was higher than his usual pitch and raspy and just spurs her on. 

“Yes, I can take it.”

He times the rhythm so that when two tentacles withdraw, the third joins in upon reentry. It is a constant barrage of thrusting with Betty’s pussy never truly empty. 

She buries her head in his shoulder. 

“Oh that’s—“ Her next sounds were more moans than words. 

Betty had slowed her strokes on the tentacles duo her hand had claimed, but she quickens her pace. Alternating between holding firmly and twisting around the base, and pinching the tip. The two remaining are over her clit and they matched her pace. 

“Jug, I’m almost there,” she pants.

He twists his three tentacles together and plunges inside her again, stuffing her pussy.

She cries out with elongated vowels and bucks her hips in time with his pulsing thrusts. Her grip on his hair slides down to hold his neck. 

“I got you, Betts.”

One tentacle separates from the twist at the tip and forces itself to a C-shape, while another circles her clit and tugs and she breaks. Sobbing, Betty’s hips jerk, and she feels like her body wavers between weightlessness and pure bliss.

Jughead removes himself all but one tentacle and re-enters her, gently fucking her through it and holding her up so he could see. After a few more seconds of grinding his hand against the other three tentacles not occupied by Betty’s hand or cunt, he climaxes. 

Pulling Betty to him tightly, his body trembles and he groans into her hair. Jughead cups a tit and sucks the other rosy nipple, letting his shudders fade. Then he turns them so Betty is gently laying on her back, shifting her hand from his tentacles and letting the mass retract. 

Betty sighs, eyes half-lidded and he tugs the blankets partially over her before drawing the sleepy blonde to rest on top of him. 

Betty snuggles up to him, burrowing into where his shoulder met his neck, her eyelashes fluttering closed. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. I thank you, Betty Cooper. You are marvelous. I’m so glad the universe let us meet.”

She nods, laying a soft kiss before mumbling. “Best day ever.”

Jug chuckles affectionately, gathering her more firmly and joining her in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I shine a spotlight on the people that helped this along. Thank you, Cat for giving me the perfect opportunity to step a little out of my box. To Sarah, Des, and the lovely sprinters in the discord all gave me words of encouragement that boosted my ego enough to publish this. A big hug to Jay who brainstormed titles names with me frantically when I started the process of uploading this and realized I had major spaced on a crucial aspect. The one I used is a slight adaptation of her suggestion. The alternate title I came up with was My Tentacle Romance because I'm pun trash so the help was truly needed. All the kudos forever have to go to Cyd, the legend that she is, who saw that I wrote tentacle porn (and needed someone to make sure the audience could understand what was happening and that I didn't accidentally exceed six tentacles as well as some grammar edits) and volunteered. It's a better fic thanks to her and at least I owe Cyd a latte. Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed and have a blessed day!


End file.
